


Nightwing & Batboy!

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Nightwing & Batboy!<br/>Summary: 万圣节前夕，Damian终于被Dick说服参加了一场变装舞会。<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Pairing: DamiDick<br/>Note: 万圣节贺文，欢乐向注意。人物年龄有变动，这里Damian 15岁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing & Batboy!

**Nightwing & Batboy!**

 

“Wow，我得说，你的装扮可真不错——”

在迪克欣然接受了这个称赞时，对方的下一句就让他的笑声变得尴尬起来。

“别介意我这样说，但尤其是背后！”这个戴着石像鬼面具的家伙兴致勃勃地说——“老兄，你准确突出了夜翼的精髓！”

他不顾迪克干巴磕绊的道谢，开心地走开了。这之后迪克对那只石像鬼离开后的方向有点愠怒和受伤的小声道，“后面才不是夜翼的精髓——我可是个足够强悍的超级英雄。”

“那依然阻止不了人们是如何看待你的制服以及它对你身材做的一切。”

达米安不受影响地回复。他正坐在位于他们身后的巨大圆周形黑色沙发上，同样这里是整个大厅的中央地带，百般无聊地注视着舞会中的喧笑和人来人往。

“我们需要去参加游戏，”迪克无视了那句话并扭回头对达米安说道。“这段音乐结束就是娱乐活动的开始了。”

“你知道我向来不喜欢这种场合，对吧？”然而迪克不需要再说什么，他期待地看着达米安抱怨却依旧从宽大舒适的沙发上站了起来。一个小版本的黑暗骑士站到他一旁，从他们身边路过的女士向这里投来欣赏的笑容。

“——看啊，他多可爱！”

“他真是一位帅气又可爱的小骑士！”

那些声音逐渐变远了。迪克忍不住让他的闭紧的嘴角狠狠上翘，那使他戴着多米诺面具的脸看起来有些滑稽。达米安几乎要保持着目视前方而用手肘去戳他的肋骨。即便不用看他也知道对方正在干吗。

“可爱？For god’s sake，我都已经十五岁了。”

“那也依然改变不了她们是如何看待你的蝙蝠装以及它对你做的一切。”迪克终于笑出声来，用达米安曾嘲讽过他的句式回击道。

达米安被黑色面具遮住的半张脸转向他并讽刺地说，“别忘了是你让我这样穿的，格雷森——真搞不清楚我当初为什么没有在你缠了我整整一天后仍心狠手辣地拒绝你。”

迪克的微笑就像是他再不会比这样开心了，他一只胳膊圈在了达米安的肩膀上。“我想一切都可能因为你爱我，小D。”他大笑地躲过对方挥向他的一拳。

当舞会中的游戏项目开始时，很多人都坐在了分散的南瓜圆桌旁。一名装扮成骷髅绅士的主持人站在前方，握着手中的话筒讲解着这个简单游戏的规则。

“——就是这样，女士们先生们。稍等请符合话中条件的嘉宾们站起，然后按要求完成一些任务。”

已经有些人开始发出期待的笑声了，同时和伙伴们窃窃私语着。除了往年盛有的鬼怪妆外，他们之中同样有很多都穿着超级英雄的装扮——自制的或网上订购，逼真程度各有不同。

“这游戏可不新颖，”蝙蝠男孩说道。

“实际上玩起来也会挺有趣的。”夜翼喝着他的果汁，“他们至少要确保活动没有什么危险性。”

“——下面注意了，请听到的大家自觉站立起来。”骷髅绅士用清楚的声音宣布着。

“那么，我的木乃伊朋友们——你们愿意上来为大家以自己的姿态跳上一场绕圈旋转的单腿舞吗？”

这句话让全场响起一阵逗趣的轻笑，几个座位逐渐站起了缠满绷带的表演者，他们的狼人或吸血鬼同伴为他们祝兴着，六位木乃伊来到了场地中央。音乐响起，木乃伊们让自己僵硬的身躯蹦了起来，向上抬高一只脚同时双臂向前伸展着，他们连成一个圆圈，围着骷髅绅士跳跃地旋转着。伴随着大家的笑声，一名木乃伊不小心踢到了前方同伴的屁股，而另一个非常年轻的扮演者在自身过于快速的跳动中身上的布条越来越松，就像个逐步散架的小木乃伊。他的巫师母亲拿着手机大笑不止地拍摄着这一幕。

“谢谢！我的朋友们——感谢你们精彩的表演！”

迪克轻拍了下达米安的肩膀，他脸上的笑容还没有淡去，“看吧！”

“——接下来，我想请两位超级英雄进行一场‘符合他们个性’的对话。不过当然了我们都知道其实不会有人真去关注闪电侠是否真的曾用光速偷窥他人浴室的。”几个巴里·艾伦玩笑性质地冲骷髅绅士的挥了挥拳头。“请左列第四排的蝙蝠侠和右列第七排的超人到前面来！”

达米安和迪克都向后方看去，一个威严的黑暗骑士已经站了起来，紧接着是一位褐发的年轻小伙子扮演的超人，对身为一个强壮的外星人来讲他看起来可有些瘦弱。此刻大家都在为他们的气势和体型对比笑个不停。

“如果布鲁斯在这里的话，我赌一个南瓜派他会面不改色地在心底窃喜的。”迪克侧头对达米安说，然后惊讶地发现后者赞同了他。

两位英雄已经来到前方对立地站好。骷髅绅士再次开口了，“现在，超人，”他将戴着逼真骷髅头盔的脑袋转向对话者，“你刚刚从大都会追逐一个超级大坏蛋飞到了哥谭，虽然最终你将犯人绳之以法，但不小心破坏了很大一部分哥谭市区——面对阴沉沉赶到的蝙蝠侠，你想说些什么？”

“呃，”这是这位可怜的超人能说的第一句话。然后他抿唇决定直视向对面的黑暗骑士。“抱歉，蝙蝠侠——造成这种破坏完全都是我的责任，我会用我的超级力量帮忙修整好一切的。”

他没得到任何回应。

“……或者你想让我出资？那也可以——所有损失我都会去承担的。”这时骷髅绅士维持着一种戏剧性的动作凑到说着话的超人耳旁故意小声道，“Psst! 这可是一笔不小的数目，超人，你确定无论以你什么秘密身份下的工作都绝对没问题吗？”超人同样小声说，“不行我就只能向银行贷款了！”

骷髅绅士站直身体，重新清了清喉咙。“那么，蝙蝠侠，你的看法？”

威严的黑暗骑士仍旧未说一语。他黑漆漆的身影就像一座沉默的雕像。

“好吧，”超人有点丧气地说，“伙计，你可真够入戏的，”然后他犹豫地继续说，“难道你想让我不用超级力量……”

“没错。”

全场忽然响起一片喧笑。

“什么？”超人错愕地问。

“——不用你的超能力，整修哥谭。”

又是一阵附带了拍手和几句“干得好蝙蝠侠！”的笑场，迪克终于也忍不住从嘴里蹦出笑声并让拳头轻砸桌面了。“这位蝙蝠侠可真会欺负人，不得不说现在我非常同情另一位超人。”

“还记得两年前那场哥谭和大都市的球赛吗？一群穿着蝙蝠侠制服的粉丝和另一半均等数量的蓝大个儿在看台上互殴起来。”达米安发出一声有趣的笑和他说。

谈话中骷髅绅士又要重新说出新条件了。“非常感谢两位英雄的配合！下面请神秘的吸血鬼起立，在周围附近找到你凶猛的狼人舞伴儿。这里即将响起华尔兹！”

突然间距离夜翼与蝙蝠男孩的不远处骚动起来，两人扒着椅背转过身望去，声音就从第五排的南瓜桌传来。一名金发的吸血鬼正带着微笑邀请他依然张开嘴呆坐在原位的黑发狼人舞伴。后者的好友在一边大笑着推着他的肩膀同时发出愉快戏谑的吆喝声，“快上去！别让这位吸血鬼先生等着！”

“Well，”迪克趴在椅背沿上看着那儿说，“反正从没人去限定性别，不对吗？”

那位年轻的狼人红着脸，出来时还差点绊倒多余的椅子。达米安注视着他们一起穿过走道来到这些圆桌的中央然后与其他人汇合。

在吸血鬼与狼人的华尔兹结束后，他们又经历了两轮游戏。迪克已经目睹过了另一个版本和性别的他和一名尤其高的红头罩在众人面前拥吻十秒钟（他们还是真的情侣，这让他着实吓了一跳），以及观赏了一场由孩子们扮成的小僵尸合唱的Trick Or Treat。再有最后一次，舞会的游戏阶段就要结束了。而令他有些失望的是他还没有上去过一次。

“停止走神，格雷森。”达米安出奇严肃的声音把他拽了回来。“轮到我们了。”

迪克立刻抬开头，这次骷髅绅士已经选定了两组人，他们就是其中一组。

“——也就是说，超级女孩以及蝙蝠男孩，你们要在搭档从高台翻下的一瞬间准确无误地横向接住他们并不会使他们受到任何伤害！大家都看到了，女士们和男士们的高台不一样但都并非很高，且一定范围内的地面上都有预防意外的软垫。如果觉得自己做不到的话，现在你们四人中的任何一方都还有机会选择放弃。但是一旦放弃就要接受奶油派的轰炸了。所以，告诉我你们的最终答案？”

老天啊，这个被横着接的动作可真的有点考验他的脸皮温度。

迪克扭头看向达米安，“不过说真的，你不会就那样当着所有人的面突然松手——或干脆全然不动地让我摔个这辈子都难忘的屁股吧？”

达米安给了他一个在迪克不信任地看来满是坏点子的微笑。“应该不会。”

“——答案是，我们绝对不会认输！”扮成超级英雄的红发女孩和她身为蓝海巫师的搭档回答。大家为她们鼓掌欢呼着。

“那么——夜翼与蝙蝠男孩？”

“呃，没错，”迪克顿时意识到他必须重来一遍，“是的！——我们也一样接受挑战！”

在为四人响起的掌声渐落后，第一组的超级女孩和蓝海巫师走到了场地中心，骷髅绅士为她们报着所剩的准备时间。

“你一定行的，我相信你。”这对搭档最后互相鼓励了一下，巫师装扮的女孩便走上深色的阶梯式高台上。然后她按照要求准确地趴在边缘上，闭上眼睛在时间结束的那一刻侧翻下去——

“她接住她了！——超级女孩真的做到了！让我们再次献上掌声！——”

迪克为第一组的超级女孩及蓝海巫师大声鼓着掌，看着她们拥抱彼此后回到之前的圆桌旁。这下真的轮到第二组的夜翼与蝙蝠男孩了。

达米安也放下了手，在骷髅绅士的示意下随着夜翼一同走向中央的高台。

“呃，开始前，我会先说几句。”迪克站在这个和达米安差不多高的平台上说，在场的宾客传来一片鼓励的笑声。他借此可以居高临下地看着下方仰头并被蝙蝠面具遮住鼻子以上部分的达米安。

“——我的蝙蝠男孩，以一个成年人的身高重量来讲，如果你真的无法接住我或被我一连撞倒在垫子上，我不会谴责你的。”

达米安无视那些周围传来的一阵大笑。他保持着抬头动作，“如果你真的很期待这两者之一的结果那我也不介意就这样干。顺便你那不达标的身高对我来说简直太容易了。”

“那句话真想让我下去时干脆抓着你一块儿摔，”在最后几秒前迪克趴在边缘小声说，没有看见台下一旁达米安勾起的唇角。

“——时间到！”

当夜翼的耳边充斥着全场瞬时响起的掌声，他看见骷髅绅士拿着话筒走到了他们一侧，蝙蝠男孩稳稳地接住了他。而迪克努力不去想他在所有人的注视下是怎么躺在他最年轻兄弟的怀抱中的。在他准备开口说什么前，骷髅绅士先一步讲话了。

“老实说，有那么一秒钟我还真以为你打算恶整一下你的搭档！”

“实际上夜翼四天前刚受过伤，虽然并非过分严重但相信我跑线可不是个好经历。我猜他之前有点担心的原因也是这个，所以我不会再让他因此不得不继续躺个几天的。”

“看来上次的‘任务’真的比以往更有难度！”骷髅绅士配合地说道，“辛苦了！——同时请所有人再次献给他们掌声！”

迪克重新站立到地面上，最后一个游戏在大家的掌声中正式结束了。他看见超级女孩以及蓝海巫师也在奋力为他们鼓掌着。

“你今晚可真让我感动，小D。”他用手臂圈住了蝙蝠男孩的肩并向下压着，“只有极少的次数我会听见你毫不掩饰地关心了某人。”

达米安透过漆黑的面具看他一眼，“那是因为在过去从未有多少人能使我那样做。”

“看来我是那珍贵数量的其中之一了？”迪克没有理会这会儿是否有人打算为他们拍照以及在说“他们实在太甜蜜了！”，事实上此刻他所有关注都在达米安的话上，“承认吧，达米。这个万圣节除非从你口中撬出任何一个只要接近那个L-Word含义的单词，我是不会放弃的。”

“不得不说你今天想和我约会的方式蠢透了，格雷森。你大可以直说的。”

“是的，我承认。但那样我就不得不穿好夜翼制服并准备充分的防身武器，以防万一你在听了之后像只豹子那样气急败坏地扑过来，或者周围的人以为我是个变态而在屋顶集体追逐逃跑的夜翼。”

“你说红罗宾和红头罩？”达米安扯出一个蝙蝠侠式的笑容。

“黑暗骑士刚好当时并不在场，但其实我最担心的是阿尔弗雷德。我说不准会整整一年都得不到任何美味的小甜饼。”他最后说道，“所以，达米安，”

“除此外再没有人能激起我想赴约的欲望了。”

夜翼认真地揣度了一下。“好吧，这种也算。”

迪克确定在他凑过去用力地亲吻了一下达米安的脸颊时有人手机发出了响亮的照相音。

然后他们会在接下来的照片中看见一张静止的蝙蝠男孩正用嘴堵着显然目镜都成了亮圆型的夜翼，接着是最后两张蓝色大鸟与小版蝙蝠侠逃离人群的场面。

Happy Halloween，这是一个所有人都非常满意的万圣节。

 

**The End**


End file.
